Automotive vehicles such as cars, trucks, sport utility vehicles (SUVs), and the like have become ubiquitous and are relied upon to transport people. These vehicles are also relied upon to transport a wide range of cargo. In order to transport cargo, these vehicles typically include dedicated cargo storage areas such as trunks, beds, and other similar payload space. These cargo storage areas often include utility space for storing items such as spare tires, emergency and maintenance equipment, tools, and the like. Cargo storage areas are utilized to store and transport a wide array of items including child care equipment, large pieces of luggage, school and work bags, grocery, and other items. Because cargo storage space is often a very desirable feature of a vehicle, they are often designed as an open, cavernous area in order to maximize the storage capacity.
However, while large, cavernous cargo spaces are suitable and preferred for providing maximum cargo area, these cavernous spaces present a problem with respect to securing cargo during transport and removing cargo from the vehicle. Because the open cargo storage areas often do not provide a suitable means of securing the cargo, the cargo is allowed to slide, roll, tumble, or otherwise move around during transport. The movement of unsecured cargo presents a heightened risk of the cargo being damaged or destroyed. This risk of damage or destruction is particularly high for fragile and special care items, e.g., groceries, liquids, and the like. The movement of unsecured cargo also allows cargo to move to an inconvenient location, e.g., a forward portion of the cargo storage area, such that removal of the item from the vehicle is inconvenient.